You Raise Me Up
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Sueslayer2. Path of Radience and Radient Dawn. Titania has known Ike since he was born. She's his rock once his father is gone. Rated T for death. And blood.


Well, this is a story about the relationship between Ike and Titania. More than comrades, more than friends. They were like family. No pairing intended. It might be OOC, as I'm not too great at writing FE yet. But I'm working on it!

I don't own FE, path of Radience or Radient Dawn.

_

* * *

__When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

The room was dark, silent. Ike strode inside, pausing only to shut the door behind him. He lay flat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What do I do?" he murmured. "If I've ruined the Greil Mercenaries, I'll... never be able to forgive myself. All of my father's hard work gone down the drain..."

The door opened a crack. Someone stuck her head with long, red hair inside. "Ike," Titania said. "There's food for you if you like."

"I'm not very hungry," Ike said.

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

The door opened the rest of the way. Titania walked in and sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Ike?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"Right," was Titania's reply. "Ike, in all the years I've known you, you've never not been hungry. There's a problem, isn't there?"

"It's nothing," he insisted.

"You lie," she said simply. "Just tell me, Ike, you know you can't hide anything from me. I've known you since you were a kid."

"Fine..." said Ike. "I'm just... worried."

"About what?"

"What if Daen wins?" he said. "What if we are defeated, all my father's work gone down the drain? And Mist..."

"Ike," Titania laughed. "You're worrying about that now? Don't fret over it. What's done is done. If we all die? Then we die in honour. Do you honestly think, had any of us been in your position, that we would have chosen differently? Even Soren, though he might seem heartless, would have chosen to help Elincia."

Ike thought a moment.

"Remember your first mission?" Titania said.

"How could I forget?" Ike laughed. "You saved my butt."

"You risked yourself to warn the people in one of the houses. That's pretty much what we're doing now. Our mercenary group is like you, a young but talented fighter, against a seasoned bandit intent on our destruction."

"Daen's army," Ike said.

"Yes," Titania replied. "With help, you did it. We'll do it again. Think of this... it's what your father would have wanted. He would have helped Elincia, even if we had the world against us. So don't question your decision, Ike. You made the right one."

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

"Besides," laughed Titania, "No matter what that ass Shinon may say, you are already turning into a good leader. You'll be fine. Now, Ike?"

"Yes?"

"Come and eat something, please. Do you really want Mist going around worrying about you, and lecturing everyone not to push you so hard? Because she'll do it."

Ike laughed again. "Alright." He got to his feet and followed Titania out of the room.

_Y__ou raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

"Ike!" Titania shouted. "Look out!"

Ike whirled around to catch the Daen's sword with his own. "Thanks, Titania!" He said. "It's good to have you here."

"Could you stop me from coming if you tried?" Titania replied, neatly beheading her opponent.

"I doubt it," Ike said, smiling.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

"Aaargh!" Ike said, punching the ground. "They just keep coming!"

"Ike," Titania said. "Don't worry. Lethe is going to get the reinforcements. They'll be here soon. Calm down."

Ike shook the rage out of his head. "I'm sorry. I just don't see a way to get past them all."

"How much of the army can a duke even have?" Titania said. "This is far more than I'd have expected. But still, quality over quantity. We've beaten down insane numbers of enemies before, and we'll do it again." She paused. "There they are! Lethe is back!"

"Thank goodness," Ike said, new hope flaring in his heart. "We'll beat them down this time."

"For sure," Titania agreed.

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

A cry pierced the battlefield. Ike whirled around as he saw Mist knocked to the ground. "Ike!" she screamed.Damn! Ike thought. Where did they come from? I thought Mist was safe there! He began to run to where his sister lay.

"Ike!" someone else shouted. Titania rode past him. "Take my position!" she shouted. "I'll take care of Mist!"

"Alright," Ike said. He moved toward the wall, blocking it from being knocked down. He saw Titania race toward the group surrounding the felled Mist.

Titania tapped her horse with her knees. The horse reared up on its hind legs, kicking the lanceman in her way to the ground. She reached down and picked up Mist with one hand, slinging her over the back of her horse. Mist held on to Titania's waist. Titania spun her axe over her head, dealing vicious blows to first one, then the next, then the third enemy. One by one, they fell. She pulled a bottle out of her saddlebag and tossed it to Mist. "Drink that," she said. Mist did as she was told. "Now hold on," Titania said.

"Thank you," Ike said, as Titania returned.

"Only doing my job," Titania replied with a smile.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

"Titania?" Ike said, walking in to the room in which she rested.

"Hello, Ike," Titania said.

"Are you alright?" Ike asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just a little stiff from yesterday."

"Lunch is ready," Ike said. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"No, it's alright," said Titania. "I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?" Ike raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't eat breakfast, either. Should I get Rhys to have a look at you?"

"I'm perfectly well," Titania said.

"She's not well," Rhys said. "There's a problem with that lance wound she got yesterday... I think it's getting infected. It must have been poisoned... with a very wicked poison. I don't recognise the symptoms at all." He held his staff over her. "Recover!" he said. The staff glowed, Titania's wound glowed, and... nothing.

"Don't worry," said Ike. "We'll find the antidote... I promise."

"I believe you," Titania said.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

"Titania!" Ike cried.

She winced with pain. "Ike," she said. "I think... it's over."

"No!" He said. "It can't be! It can't be..."

"There's nothing else I can do," Rhys said. "I'm sorry, Ike." He turned to Titania. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she said. And then, "damn. There goes my chances of getting into the warrior's Hall."

"Titania," said Ike. "You've fought so many battles. Any God or Goddess who would deny that to you now is cruel and unjust. I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I guess it was just my time." And she was gone.

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be._

A tree, its long, draping branches shading the little hollow. The wind, softly stirring his hair and the leaves of the tree. The stars, no sounds but the crickets. And a grave. Shaded by the hollow, an axe and a flower lying on it. An inscription;

Titania.

_You raise me up: To more than I can be._


End file.
